<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repayment by TheEeveeTamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407785">Repayment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer'>TheEeveeTamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Balthus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Balthus is lowkey Dimidue's state funded sugar baby, Balthus/Yuri (Mentioned), Beta Dedue, Beta/Omega, Knotting, Multi, Omega Dimitri, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Azure Moon Canon, Voyeurism, but like in a loving way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Balthus's creditors comes looking to cash in. Dimitri is happy to help out... as long as he gets a little something in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Polyship Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repayment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A gentle knock on his door stirred him from his stupor. Then, without waiting for a response, a head poked through the crack. He bristled, annoyed at the disturbance and perhaps a little embarrassed to be caught slacking, but he immediately relaxed when he realized it was only Dedue. Of course, Dedue never asked permission to enter. Dimitri made it quite clear that he should never have to, especially after they were married.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue there is no need for formalities. It is just us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Dimitri,” he corrected himself, seamlessly sliding into using his name. It made Dimitri’s heart soar. “There is a man here for Balthus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighed and put his pen down, rubbing at his eye to relieve some of the strain. In truth he hadn’t been concentrating for the last few minutes. Little black blots of ink pooled on the paper where he’d rested it to write, then completely forgotten what he’d meant to say. He shoved them aside quickly, before Dedue could investigate and see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled his handy little list out, the one Yuri sent along to him in exchange for the extra funding to Abyss’s orphanages. Well, “list” was a bit of an understatement… perhaps “ledger” would be more appropriate. It was a small book, but a book nonetheless, recounting each and every one of Balthus’s debts. His eye ticked down the rows and rows of names, some crossed out, some not, until he reached the one he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see we owe him five thousand. It should be in pouch thirty two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged his pen through the name, leaving a sharp black line. Just so he wouldn’t forget to do it later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I deliver it to him, or will you do it yourself?” Dedue asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will go. I have been meaning to take a walk for nearly an hour now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should take a proper break. I can handle this myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, this is the perfect opportunity. We can go together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They headed down to the royal treasury. Or, well, a room adjacent to the treasury. At one point it was filled with shelves and stacked to the ceiling with pouches of gold, all clearly labeled with a number that corresponded to a name on the list in his drawer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had known that Balthus had debts, but he did not realize quite how many until he was holding the list in his hands. As soon as Yuri had given it to him he’d had gold portioned into each pouch so they could quickly and easily pay them out to any creditors that came to the castle. For a few years the shelves had been stocked well, but word spread quickly and within six months they were nearly empty again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plucked pouch thirty two out of its place and headed off to the entrance hall, where Dedue told him the creditor was waiting. When he arrived he nodded a simple greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Balthus?” he asked, eyeing the sack in his hands suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am afraid he is indisposed, but here,” Dimitri handed the bag to the man. “All of your money is here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shittin’ me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may count it, if you would like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he did. Each individual piece of gold, laid out on the table. Stacks of ten all in a little row, enough to fill the whole surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri and Dedue waited patiently as he did. It was somehow more entertaining than paperwork, and he knew Dedue was dying to get him away from his desk for a little while so he didn’t object to the boredom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all of the money was out on the table and accounted for the man swept it all back into its sack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now came the fun part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri slid a little closer to Dedue and tilted his head so it was resting against his shoulder just so. They’d done this many times. He’d found that these loan sharks were far less likely to try and swindle them when Dimitri had his big, imposing mate at his side, and his neck bent to leave his bond scar on full display. Dedue might not be an alpha, but most men knew better than to mess around with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust that this is the end of this?” Dimitri didn’t quite smile—he still had a hard time making a convincing fake even all these years later—but he kept his voice light and sweet. The innocent kind of stupid lilt that made men think twice about whether or not they wanted to mess around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creditor glanced between them, a skittish look, like a cornered rat, in his eye, but after a moment he pressed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Perhaps not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>end </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it. He’s still got debts with me, ya know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he?” Dimitri feigned ignorance. “He told me this was the only one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t trust ‘im.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. But you, you are trustworthy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he did smile. The man squirmed under his wide eyed, innocent gaze. He knew Dedue would be playing his part as well, putting on his best stony faced glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad. I did not see any more outstanding debts on the list Yuri…” he paused for a moment to let the name sink in. Anybody who was anyone in the underground knew Yuri, knew to fear that name. “... sent me. But I am certain it was just a mistake on his part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will prepare the money for you when you return tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not give an amount before he turned tail and ran out the door, his already substantial sack of money jingling on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would not return. Dimitri was glad, the last man that had been stupid enough to try and return had left limping. In his defense, he had attacked first when Dimitri had informed him that he was not going to be receiving any more money. Perhaps he had just been an extra special kind of stupid, to attack the king of Faerghus in his own home, surrounded by guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was fun,” Dimitri leaned up on his tiptoes to give Dedue a kiss on the cheek, a thanks for helping him with their little act, before he headed off in the direction of the royal wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To find Balthus. You wanted me to take a proper break, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something to attend to in the greenhouse, but I will join you shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They parted ways, Dimitri feeling just a little disappointed that Dedue would miss the beginning of things. That was his second favorite part, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found Balthus in his usual place, lounging in front of the fireplace in the royal bedchambers. It was still early autumn and not nearly cold enough to warrant a fire, but he supposed Balthus got colder than the average citizen of Faerghus. Each winter he left to visit his family and Yuri and travel, usually around the time Dimitri and Dedue started using the fireplace consistently, so he had never acclimated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though… perhaps it would help if he’d put a shirt on. Not that he minded, per se, the view was quite… enticing. He was keeping in remarkably good shape despite the years. Dimitri himself hadn’t had much trouble in that department either, but Dedue was growing a bit self conscious of the extra inch or two he’d added onto his waistline since the war ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balthus had a pen and paper in hand, and a still unaddressed envelope was lying off to his side. A letter then, to either his family or Yuri. By the way Balthus tapped the end of the pen against his lips it had to be going to Yuri; he never agonized like that over a letter to his mother. Dimitri could practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to find the perfect words to span the distance. He knew that feeling all too well. He wondered if Balthus agonized like that over the letters he sent to Fhirdiad when he was with Yuri during the winters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back early,” Balthus’s flopped back onto the furs covering the ground, head tilted so he could look at Dimitri upside down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of your creditors came by today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, again? How many is that this month?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that makes six.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Dimitri, I coulda told ya I’d be nothing but trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Balthus please, you know I do not mind taking care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can make it up to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the clasp keeping his cape on his shoulders loose and let it drop to the ground. Balthus was at his feet in an instant, helping him get his armor off and put away properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balthus might have thought it was chilly, but Dimitri had been roasting. It was not so obvious when he was clad in the heavy metal, but he’d been sweating. As soon as his armor was off of his body Balthus’s nostrils flared at the rush of trapped scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His spine tingled pleasantly. He loved Dedue, but there was something so satisfying about the dance he did with Balthus. The way he took his wrist and drank him in deeply, the way he looked down at him, pupils blown wide with lust, the way his scent drove him absolutely wild. They had yet to touch and Dimitri could already see the front of Balthus’s pants tenting eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled toward the bed, Balthus pulled toward the fire. They both ended up in a heap on the squishy furs piled high by the hearth, Dimitri’s laughter cut short when Balthus pounced on him, impatient as always. He pressed his knee between Dimitri’s legs, rocking his thigh hard against the seat of his yet unshed pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched in his throat at the contact. It was just a little, but the slick was already rolling down his legs, sticking to his undergarments as Balthus created friction between their bodies. Dimitri grabbed his waistband and yanked him closer, a seam or two popping as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me,” he growled, a command. Balthus liked to be ordered around a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands drifted down to Dimitri’s pants, but before he could peel them off they were interrupted by the door creaking open. Balthus immediately collapsed on top of him, smothering his face with his pecs and growling defensively at whoever dared invade their little nest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy now,” Dedue’s voice came through muffled by the furs pressed to his ears. Balthus clambered off of him, and Dimitri was hit with the aroma of dirt that tended to cling to his mate whenever he came in from the greenhouse. The beginnings of a purr were starting to form in his chest. His two favorite men together, scents mixing… what could be better?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rushing as always,” Dedue said, the sentence punctuated by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his armor hitting the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do what you betas do. The scent drives me crazy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot have you neglecting Dimitri’s pleasure. Allow me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri could practically see Balthus’s eyes roll and he suppressed a laugh. Together they stripped him down quickly, and Dimitri was a little glad Balthus had tugged them toward the hearth because it was warmer there. Alpha always knew best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue knelt in front of him and parted his thighs, bent down so his face was level. Dimitri was already slick and clenching, sending a silent apology to whichever poor maid was going to be in charge of cleaning these furs up afterwards. The flat of Dedue’s tongue ran over his hole, scooping as much slick as he could get in one go. His hands flew up to his mouth to cover the small, satisfied little squeak of surprise he let out, but Balthus caught his wrists and stretched his arms over his head so he couldn’t suppress the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuddered, thighs fighting against Dedue’s hands to clench around his head. Dedue might have let him, too, if they weren’t worried about the potential injury. His tongue moved on from his hole, licking long stripes over his inner lights to pick up every bead that had spilled, every once in a while circling back to push its way inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His back arched, moans coming in strangled cries. Balthus only held him with one hand, knew he didn’t have to do any more than that to get Dimitri to comply, and cupped his chest with his free hand. His fingers rolled over his nipples delicately at first, then added in the occasional sharp pinch or twist that made his toes curl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat pooled in his lower belly, urgent and overwhelming, before it spilled over. His every muscle tensed and snapped, back arching high off the ground before relaxing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the next moments panting to catch his breath, Balthus stroking his hair and Dedue gingerly checking his thighs and wrists for any bruises or marks. When he was satisfied with his inspection he stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looked up into Balthus’s eyes from his place on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does not count if Dedue does it. You still owe me an orgasm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balthus threw his head back, as if that statement was the funniest thing he’d heard in a long time, adam’s apple bobbing as he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They each had a different way with him. Dedue preferred to keep him on his back so they could look each other in the eye. Balthus would have him any way, but he seemed particularly fond of taking him from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue settled off to the side. His pants were not off, but his cock was already out and in his hand. Dimitri was practically drooling looking at it, even considered crawling over to return the favor, but then Batlhus flipped him over onto his hands and knees and pressed up behind him. Bare skin against bare skin, sliding his cock between his cheeks to tease and to wet it with his slick. This wasn’t just sex now, it was a show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want my knot?” he bent over, covering Dimitri’s body completely with his own, to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon, say it like the filthy little knotslut you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please alpha, please give me your knot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip slid inside of him, and Dimitri had to stop himself from pressing back against it impatiently. Off to his left he could hear skin furiously slapping against skin and a strangled moan from Dedue’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri wanted him to take him all at once, so he could feel the base of his knot slam against his rim and fill him whole, but Balthus held back. He went slowly, inch by inch, as if he were a virgin and this was some painful first experience for him. Dimitri’s thighs were shaking with the effort of resisting his baser urges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cruel, too, because even fully seated Dimitri didn’t feel satisfied. Not like he did when Balthus’s cock took him urgently and roughly. He squirmed, trying to pull himself off so he could take him properly, but Balthus held his waist firmly in his hands to keep him still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Balthus..!” he begged again, just barely holding himself back from a whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfair,” Dimitri heard him mutter under his breath, “you know I can’t resist it when you beg like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balthus never had been very good at the tease. At least, not for very long. He pulled back and slammed into him roughly, fruitlessly clutching at his hips to keep him from rocking too far forward as he took him. Exactly what he’d been waiting for. His knot teased at his most sensitive points, igniting spark after spark of pleasure through his body with each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri’s arms gave out under him, both too wobbly to keep himself upright and too eager for him to lift his ass high and present it. Even if he wasn’t in heat, even if he knew he did not need to impress this alpha by showing himself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Balthus groaned. One of his hands moved from clutching his hip to rubbing his ass appreciatively. A purr rose in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more harsh, erratic thrusts and he was seeing stars as the knot stretched him. He wriggled again as the hot, sticky seed settled in his womb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!” he begged, still rolling his hips to chase the quickly fading sensation in his stomach. “Please make me come!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balthus pulled him upright on his lap and Dedue slid in front of them, grabbing both of their cocks in one hand and pumping until his chest was covered in both of their cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he supposed he would count that one for Balthus. For now. He fell limp against Balthus’s chest, his hand coming up to stroke his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was wonderful,” he said after he took a moment to catch his breath. He stretched and Balthus bent down a bit to meet him halfway so he could kiss his jaw appreciatively. Dedue ran to grab some wet cloths to clean him with, and when he returned Dimitri looped his arms around his neck to bring him in for a kiss on the cheek as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was clean Balthus gently guided him to lie down until his knot subsided, and Dedue ran to grab them some blankets to stay warm. The three of them all snuggled on the floor beside the fire, Balthus at his back, Dedue at his front, both men enveloping him with their warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry Dedue. We did not give you your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not worry, my dear. You are tired now, another time,” he pressed a kiss to Dimitri’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balthus massaged his stomach lightly and pressed another kiss to the top of his head. Sweet, pleasant shivers ran through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well… It couldn’t hurt to sleep. He was sure they could entertain themselves. He tucked his head under Dedue’s chin and let his eyes slip closed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This exists because Dimitri getting squished between two giant sets of tiddies is the kind of thing I live for, ngl.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>